Um momento a sós
by yue-chan
Summary: Dois amigos,um momento sozinhos....promessas que ninguém deve saber.Ryou x Keiichirou,yaoilemom.


Notas:

O fic a seguir possui conteúdo yaoi/lemon,se você não gosta peço que não leia.Também serão usados os nomes originais dos personagens,assim sendo temos:

Elliot --Ryou

Wesley --Keiichirou

Zoe--Ichigo

Vamos a fic:

Um momento a sós

O vento frio acariciou os fios dourados,causando um arrepio na pele de alabastro.Olhou para cima,contemplando o infinito,deixando as estrelas refletirem na íris azul,tornando seus olhos verdadeiros pedaços de céu.

Pedaços de um céu nublado...triste.

Afinal,agora que encontrara Ichigo,era só questão de tempo.As outras logo aparecerão,as lutas se tornarão mais intensas,as apostas serão feitas...

Só questão de tempo...para todos perceberem que tem algo a perder.

Assim como ele.

-Preocupado com alguma coisa?

Fechou os olhos,se permitindo sorrir de leve.Não precisava ver para reconhecer aquela voz,ou os braços que agora lhe envolviam apertado.

-Não.– sua resposta não foi mais que um sussurro.Jogou a cabeça para trás,se desfazendo no abraço.

-Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

-Hn.

-E um baka e tanto,como pode não contar a Ichigo sobre as orelhas?

-Já disse,esqueci.

-Esqueceu...

Uma das mãos deixou sua cintura,subindo lentamente até chegar ao pescoço,acariciando a gargantilha vermelha.

-...ou teve medo? – sussurrou em seu ouvido,depositando um beijo na curva do pescoço.Sorriu quando Ryou estremeceu.

-Keiichirou...- chamou,baixo o bastante para que só ele pudesse ouvir.Esse murmúrio era um hábito,mistura de incerteza e desejo,um pedido que só seu koi poderia fazer.

Sorriu em antecipação,adorava ter seu nome dito daquele jeito rouco e sexy.Virou-o,beijando com desejo os lábios tentadores,a mão ainda em seu pescoço aprofundando o beijo mais e mais.

-Keii...chirou...- murmurou de o beijo com tudo que tinha,mas não o abraçou,não o tocou.Jamais o faria sem permissão.

Sentiu mãos quentes em seu peito,descendo lentamente até seu baixo ventre,afagando de leve o volume que já se formava ali,para depois contornar sua cintura e lhe apertar firme as nádegas. Conteve um gemido.

Keiichirou riu,admirando o controle do amante.Não importava o quanto ele quisesse,nunca o tocava sem que deixasse.Resolveu parar de provocar .

-Vem,meu neko.

A resposta foi imediata.Num segundo foi imprensado na parede,tendo o fôlego roubado por um beijo arrebatador.Uma língua ousada exigiu passagem,explorando tudo,sentindo tudo,querendo tudo.Partiram o beijo já arfantes.

Mas só estava começando.Aquela boca habilidosa logo estava em seu pescoço,beijando e lambendo,enquanto mãos experientes o livravam da camisa.Alcançou os ombros passando também a arranhar com os dentes aquela pele,tão alva quanto a sua.

Foi descendo,lento e preciso,explorando cada ponto sensível.Chegou aos mamilos e chupou com avidez,deixando-os arrebitados,continuou seu caminho,acrescentando leves mordidas e pequenos chupões ao seu repertório.

E foi nesse ritmo torturante que finalmente chegou aonde queria.Extasiado pelos gemidos do amante,o livrou das últimas peças de roupa e se permitindo um pouco de pressa.

Keiichirou estremeceu,estava nu e Ryou o admirava,devorando-o com olhos predadores.Sabia o que viria a seguir,mesmo assim não pode conter um gemido alto,quando teve seu falo abocanhado de uma só vez.Ryou por sua vez nem se permitia gemer,apenas se concentrava no que fazia,o prazer de seu amante era melhor que qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer.

O gozo chegou,fazendo os amantes escorregarem até o frio chão do terraço.Beijaram-se,compartilhando o gosto da semente do jovem confeiteiro.Este logo se recuperou.

-Minha vez...

Sentiu os dedos finos bailarem por seu corpo,como numa dança meticulosamente coreografada,distribuindo leves carícias enquanto começava a despi-lo,sempre com cuidado,como se fosse uma frágil boneca de porcelana.

Arrepiou quando foi deitado,o frio do chão se misturando com o rastro de fogo,traçado na pele por dedos tão gentis.Puxou o amante para mais um beijo,dessa vez mais amoroso e delicado,agradecendo por todo o carinho que lhe era dedicado.

Se encararam,ambos sorrindo,um sorriso cúmplice que só os apaixonados podem ter.Ryou viu o desejo nos olhos do amante e assentiu,Keiichirou se pos entre suas pernas.

Começou a penetra-lo devagar,até entrar por inteiro,para depois começar um vai-e-vem rápido e firme,cravando-se mais fundo a cada estocada.Ryou gemia,os olhos semi cerrados nublados de prazer,arqueou as costas quando foi tocado naquele ponto e gozou,gemendo o nome do amante.

Keiichirou também não resistiu mais,ao se sentir imprensado dentro de seu koi,despejando sua semente,marcando-o como dele. Exausto,deixou-se cair sobre o neko e ali ficaram,arfando,arrebatados pela indescritível sensação que só o gozo pode promover.Abraçados,compartilhando tudo.

Ou quase tudo.

-Vai me dizer o que te preocupa agora?

-Isso tudo foi pra isso? – indagou,tentando mostrar indignação na voz.

-Talvez...agora me conte.

-Você é impossível.

-Está com medo?-provocou,pensava em importuna-lo até que falasse.Ryou se afastou um pouco,virando de costas pra ele.Abriu a boca para alfinetar de novo,mas...

-Estou.

Choque.Podia resumir tudo a isso.Ryou com medo?E ainda admitindo isso?Engoliu seco,sentindo o peito muito pequeno para seu pobre coração acelerado,alguma coisa ia acontecer.

-Me prometa...-o neko começou,ainda de costas.Abraçou-o,tentando lhe dar força para continuar,pois sabia o quanto era difícil para seu pequeno amante por em palavras o que sentia.

-Me prometa ...que vai sobreviver a essa guerra.

-Ryou,eu...

-O...onegai.

-...Hai.Tem a minha palavra...

-Não! – exclamou,virando-se de súbito para encara-lo. – Não quero sua palavra!Não quero honra!Me traia se for preciso!Só...só... – sentiu braços quentes lhe envolverem mais apertado,alinhando-o no peito macio.Suspirou vencido,escondendo o rosto no pescoço do amado e se permitindo chorar.

-Só fique vivo. –sussurrou,a voz já meio embargada.

-Eu vou,não importa o que aconteça,não vou desistir.Vou agüentar firme e,quando tudo acabar,vou voltar para os seus braços.Mas,só se você me prometer que também não vai se deixar matar.

- Keiichirou ...hai.

Era um castelo de areia na beira do mar,a paz se desfazia aos poucos,levada pelas ondas,e o futuro jazia a deriva num oceano incerto.Eram promessas que jamais deveriam ser feitas,ambos sabiam disso mas ainda sim as fizeram.

Porque?

Porque apesar de tudo eles queriam se esforçar,queriam acreditar que ainda havia uma chance,pequena mais uma chance,de que talvez essas promessas fossem cumpridas.

Eles queriam cumpri-las,e fariam de tudo pra isso.

E foi pensando nisso que adormeceram,abraçados juntinhos,mesmo no chão frio,e sonharam como só os anjos podiam sonhar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meu primeiro lemon (q vergonhaaa #.#)

Comentários,críticas,sugestões...(ameaças d morte talvez?O.O) ,digam o q acharam!(se é q alguém leu --')


End file.
